Stories of Robin
by Wotcher Lupin
Summary: A series of Robin-centric drabbles, Rated T for safety. Ch 6: The team returns from capture and although Nightwing is happy to seem them all, there is one in particular that sits above the rest. Between The Hunt and Invervention. *pssst* Dick/Babs
1. Memories

Hello! This will just be a place to put some of my robin drabbles. I can't promise how often it'll be updated. I think I'm just gonna add a chapter whenever an idea pops into my head.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Young Justice**

* * *

"Dick?"

_Strawberries. Her hair always seemed to smell of strawberries. No matter how long they trained and how much she sweat, always strawberries._

"Diick?"

_But it wasn't her soap. It might have been her conditioner. Or was it shampoo._ For some reason he couldn't remember. That really bothered him

"Dick!"

"Huh?" Suddenly he was brought out of his daze.

"I was just wondering if you're coming to tomorrow's training or if Bats has you on duty again," Wally asked, a concerned look on his face, "You ok, man? You were kinda out of it."

Dick forced a smile on his face, "Oh yeah. Just thinking about a case Batman and I are working on. You know the Riddler, everything has to be so complicated."

Wally didn't seem convinced, but could tell nothing he said would get his best friend to talk. With a shake of his head, Kid Flash got up from the couch they were lounging on. "Well I'm already super late for dinner, so I better go."

_His mom hated it when he was late to dinner._


	2. His Shadow

Note: This takes place right after episode 1 in Invasion.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or DC in any way. If I did there would be no hiatus.**

* * *

The cave was quite full after the mission. After the incident with Gamma Squad, everyone had come back to the team's headquarters to trade notes and figure out what exactly had happened. By now, most of the Justice League had already left, leaving Flash, Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Superman, and the team left. They were still discussing the mission, the younger members excited to recount probably their most exciting mission to date.

"… and then Robin told us to grab as many abductees as we could and to lead the rest out of the cave, but we were like only half way there when BLAM, the explosion hit, and it was totally loco. The explosion just pushed us the rest of the way up, "Jaime described. He left out the part where the beetle almost made him turn around to take out the 'threat', but he thought it was for the best.

"Quite impressive," said Red Tornado who was over by the holographic screen with Mal, looking over some data from the mission, "Sounds like Gamma Squad performed admirably."

"Well with a Robin leading the team, "Nightwing added with a smirk, "How could it not?"

Everyone laughed at that. "I have to admit chum, I didn't like the idea of having to follow orders from a guppy like you, but you were pretty good," La'gaan admitted from where he and M'gann were currently standing.

Robin flushed at the compliment, "I'm not that young."

"Riiight, you only think that cause you're in the Batman mindset that 10 is the perfect age to fight crime." Flash joked with a grin.

Superman laughed and added, "Very true, I would not be surprised if Robin number four would need bat-diapers."

Everyone cracked up. Although Batman did not seem amused, Tim and Dick could tell by his stance that he found it slightly entertaining and therefore felt no guilt in laughing along. The only one who didn't laugh was a confused Garfield.

"But wouldn't it be Robin number three? Cause Robin is number two, right?" He asked his fingers out as he counted the simple math.

The league and the original team, including Batgirl, all stopped their laughter. The rest of the team got the drift and slowly stopped as well. An awkward silence now hung in the air.

Eyes began to drift to the Bats who all seemed to be having strange reactions to the comment. Batman looked as he always did, emotionless. Only a few noticed his clenched fists by his side. Robin also was clenching his fists, but his face clearly showed the embarrassment and frustration he was feeling. Batgirl just looked worried, glancing at Nightwing who held a look of sorrow and regret.

Garfield's soft voice broke the silence, "Did I saw something wrong?"

With that, as if out of a trance, Batman turned to the Zeta Tubes. "Robin we have patrol." Robin quickly shook his head and ran after his mentor. Both disappeared without another word.

Everyone then turned to Nightwing, who slowly moved towards the small green boy. Nightwing gently placed his hand on Beast Boy's head. "No you're right Gar," his voice was so soft and gentle, if it weren't for the unbearable silence it might've been lost in other sounds, "The other Robin just didn't make it long enough to join the team, so you never got to meet him." And with that Nightwing gave their youngest teammate a sad smile that didn't fit with his usual grin, and began to walk out of the room.

Batgirl glanced at the retreating form of her friend and then back at the others before apologizing and running after him.

That was when Superman decided to let the new members of the team in on an unsaid code followed by everyone. Avoid mentioning Robin number two.

.

.

.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Just some of my thoughts on this story: I always thought that some of the older members knew of Jason, maybe not directly, but the newbies have no idea. I don't think it's something people like to bring up.

Oh and if anyone has any ideas for a story that is Dick-centric (or dick-related, you can see here that dick has only a small part) just post it in a review or message me it and if I get inspired by it, I'll write something from it.

Thanks!


	3. In the Grotto

**A scene that I thought of that would have been nice after Nightwing disappears in Satisfaction. **

**disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Young Justice... if I did Babs would have so much more lines**

* * *

He felt ashamed at running. He hadn't pulled a ninja to avoid a situation since he was fifteen. He thought he grew out of it.

Guess not.

The cave, or the league for that matter, had not been the same since Artemis' "death". Nightwing couldn't believe he made it through this long without going back on the plan and revealing that everyone was mourning for nothing: their beloved archer was alive. But every time this feeling bubbled up to his chest, Nightwing was quick to push it down with reminders of what was at stake and the sacrifices made by those involved.

So instead he avoided people. Told the team he was with Wally and told Wally he was at the Manor, but in truth he found himself heading to the grotto more and more often. Dick would sit by the wall and stare up at the smirking hologram of Jason, a much more humane memorial compared to the lonely glass case holding the second Robin's uniform that was currently in the Batcave.

Thoughts of what Superboy and Mal said were swimming in Nightwing's head, so that when he eventually made it down the steps to the grotto he had not noticed the four boys already there.

"Nightwing?" Garfield asked curiously, he had never seen his leader look so preoccupied or upset.

"Huh?" Nightwing shook out of any thoughts in his mind and took in the young superheroes and their questioning looks.

"Sorry, I was here to… you know…" Nightwing tried lamely.

"See Artemis," Jamie finished for him.

"Uh, yeah," Dick said turning towards the hologram of his old teammate.

Only Robin noticed the glance Nightwing threw towards Jason's memorial.

"Yeah I get it, amigo. You want the room?" Jamie asked, already making his way towards the door, dragging a still-eating speedster by the sleeve.

"No, really, it's no big deal…" Nightwing tried as they each walked past him, with everything from pity to understanding in their eyes. This only made Dick shrink back in guilt behind his disguise.

Eventually it was Nightwing with a hovering Robin at the door. Nightwing considered trying to start a conversation, but he knew Tim wanted to tell him something and was silently practicing and wording it in his mind.

After a few moments, Tim spoke, "I don't know the specifics, and trust me I don't want to know, but I _do_ know that there has been an undercover operation going on involving at least you, Artemis, Kaldur, and I'm guessing Wally. It's dumb and going to backfire on you when it comes to team trust…"

Dick opened his mouth to yell, to agree, to refute. Dick wasn't sure what exactly, but all he got out was a , "Look, I-"

"BUT," Tim continued, cutting Dick off, "It's brilliant strategically. It will get you the information you desire- once again not sure exactly what- and it will defiantly end up in a success on that end."

Tim gently pushed his shades higher on the bridge of his nose and added, "Though if you ask me, I would keep an eye on Megan. That can be where some things go wrong."

Without another word, the third Robin turned and walked up the steps, leaving his baffled older brother. Once Dick got out of his initial surprise, he let out a whistle and walked over to his usual spot at the base of Jason's hologram.

"Man Jay, you'd be impressed with that predecessor of yours. With the way I've been running this mission, I thought only Batman would figure it out."  
After a moment of silence, Dick let out a laugh, "Hey Jay remember the first time you figured out a Riddler clue on your own and you were so excited you actually came by the mountain to tell me? Now that I think about it that was the first time you met the team… they were so surprised to see you… hey remember that blonde archer you met? The one you kinda had a crush on? Well, I think I might've gotten her in a situation a little over her head. It started out a week after one of our teammates, Tula, died in a mission….."

* * *

**So that was that. I don't know where that was going about half way through, but I like it. I was going to make it super short with Nightwing being caught heading to the grotto for Jason and just lying and saying it was Artemis with Tim being to only one to notice him glance to the dead Robin.**

**But this was more fun!**

**Read and if you have any ideas for any story that has to do with Robin/Nightwing (he has to be kinda in it, I don't mind making him secondary character though), then please let me know. Someone gave the idea for Dick in college and I had an idea for that but I've been too busy to write it down. (FYI: If you want free time don't major in Computer Science)**


	4. New Friendships and Maybe More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything DC**

So according to the YJ comics Rocket and Robin were once a thing. In my opinion I think they became good friends and then had a brief fling, but both realized it probably wouldn't work out and just left it as friends. This is kinda my idea on how things played out in the very beginning of their friendship. I'm sure they were friendly before this, but I think this is something that kinda would start their close relationship.

PLUS: This is my first non angsty Robin fic. Yay :)

I want to make more happy stuff cause my life is so stressed and terrible as it is, the least I can do is make my fictional characters happy.

* * *

"What are you looking so excited for?" Robin asked, taking in the smiling Rocket.

"Huh?" Rocket turned to see the grinning boy wonder. '_My has he grown'_, she thought with a smirk. Now at 15, Robin had aged quite well and Rocket (and most of the females of the team) had a hard time remembering when he was only viewed as the trolling little brother.

Dressed in their civies, like the rest of the team, both were ready for their rarely given day off. Robin personally was looking forward to spending the day with Wally and Artemis in Gotham.

"Well if you must know, Kaldur and I had made some plans awhile ago to go to take a day trip to the boardwalk. Apparently he's never been and since Dakota City is not really a beach city, neither have I," Rocket explained peering around Robin to view the door, "I'm really excited. But if he doesn't hurry up we'll miss the bus."

Robin was about to open his mouth to respond when he saw Rocket's face drop. He turned to see Kaldur walking through the door with a laughing Tula. Ever since the female Atlantean joined the team a few months ago, Aqualad's mood had severely increased, but his relationship with Rocket had suffered.

"Robin, Raquel. How are you, my friends?" Kaldur asked. "Tula and I were just about to head to the beach for a swim. What do you have planned for our day off?" Kaldur inquired, his eyes glancing at Tula.

"Uh, nothing really," Rocket respond quickly, hiding the beach bag she had been holding.

Robin smiled, "She's actually gonna head to the boardwalk with me. We kinda have a whole trip planned. It's gonna be asterous."

Rocket's eyes widened with surprise and Kaldur slightly frowned, something tugging at him in the back of his mind.

"That sounds so wonderful!" Tula exclaimed, truly impressed by their plans. "You must tell me all about it tomorrow, Raquel."

"Will do, Tula," Rocket's eyes still trained on Robin.

"Well I hope you both have a wonderful time," Kaldur'ahm said with a somewhat forced smile as he led Aquagirl to the cave's opening. Robin waved goodbye to the departing Atlanteans.

Once they were out of sight Raquel turned to her teammate. "Why did you do that?" she asked accusingly. Even with the anger, Dick could sense the gratitude hiding behind all her attitude.

"Cause unlike you, I _have_ been to the boardwalk and I think it's a travesty that you never have. I demand to right this wrong."

Rocket paused for a moment, searching his face for any hint of non-sincerity. She thought she could sense compassion in his eyes, though with his shades on it was hard to tell.

Finally with a sigh she gave in, "Ok bird boy, we'll have it your way. But I don't want any pity," she stated with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh my dear Raquel, I wouldn't even dare." He then turned towards the Zeta tube and, to her surprise, offered her his arm.

She took it and with that began an unexpected friendship.

* * *

ugh hate the ending. I was gonna end it with robin texting wally that he couldn't make it to their plans, but it seemed weird with the flow. Oh well, for now it'll have to do

By the way, I don't know about you, but I'm a HUGE batgirl/nightwing fan, but i still feel like raquel and robin would have a fun friendship and a cute brief fling. They would just have sassy banter. I dig it.


	5. New Connections and Complications

This is just something I was inspired by from the recent episode, Complications. When I wasn't freaking out over M'gann, Artemis, and Kaldur (three characters I'm happy to see are not only back (Artemis and Kaldur) but acting so awesome (M'gann)), I was freaking out because I can totally see angry olderbrother!Nightwing going Liam Neeson on Jaime and The Reach and getting his family back!

Anyways, this is the end of the episode from Nightwing's point of view.

**I do not own Young Justice or anything DC Comics. Some dialog was taken from the episode Complications.**

* * *

_Something's not adding up._

This was Nightwing's only thought as he sat and absentmindedly played with Tim's birdarang. Every excuse he could come up with to account for all the strange anomalies were starting to sound weaker and weaker. A voice in the back of his head was urging him to connect the details, a voice trained in him over years of working with 'The World's Greatest Detective'. But Nightwing hoped that the voice was wrong, because looking into that kid's eyes, hearing his story, seeing his guilt, made Nightwing really believe him. The greatest detective he may not be, but Nightwing always prided himself in his ability to read and connect with people. Batman always joked his empathy was one of his greatest skills, but Nightwing truly believed it was.

"…he saved your lives, he saved our lives. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Blue Beetle!"

Nightwing quickly focused in on the TV which had been playing The Reach's new press junket. From certain insiders in the press, he knew they were going to announce their successful defeat of the War World. He expected the same crap about how The Reach and Earth were partners, brothers, and that it was the least they could do. He was not expecting this.

Dick felt his grasp on the birdarang tighten as he watched his teammate walk across the television screen.

"…it is I who should express gratitude to you ambassador..."

_He was _thanking_ them!? How many of our people have gotten hurt since they've come? Jaime's own friends were kidnapped and tortured because of The Reach…though his friend Ty did say Jaime was acting different. _Dick's hands began to shake as his mind revisited all the clues from the past couple weeks, connecting and filling in the blanks.

"…for giving a normal, average human being like me the power of The Reach, the power to save the world."

Suddenly, Dick remembered what he told Blue Beetle earlier. _They will be sorry_. And with that the birdarang finally snapped.


	6. Sweet Returns

This is kinda based off the latest episodes The Hunt and Intervention. I'm a die hard Babs/Dick fan so when I saw the YJ comic that made them canon in this universe, I nearly died. This takes place right after the team is rescued and returned to their new headquarters.

I'll probably be making fics for every new episode... meaning the next two... *cries silently in the corner*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything DC comics related**

* * *

"Good job team. We have a lot of work to do, but let's get some rest first. I'll see you all in the morning," Nightwing finished with nod.

As the team began to file out, Nightwing nervously called out "Er...um Batgirl? Can you stay back? I have... some data from Gotham to go over with you."

While some of the newer members walked on as if nothing happened, the veterans all shared knowing smirks before allowing a grinning Batgirl to slip through them to their blushing leader.

When it was just the two of them, Dick could barely contain himself and lifted Barbara into a crushing hug.

After laughing and pretending to struggle in his grip, she settled silently into his hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For a moment I was worried I lost everyone," Dick whispered into her hair. "That I lost the team. That I lost Tim. That I lost _you_."

Babs freed her head enough to look into his eyes. "That's never gonna happen Boy Wonder."

With a grin, Dick lowered his lips to hers. "It better not."


End file.
